Enzea Marker
Enzea Marker (エンゼア マーカー - Enzea Maakaa)ist ein hoher Angestellter bei AngelMarker Industries, der sich sehr für die Produktion von Neo Ether einsetzt und mit Entwickler der Sealing Matryoschkas ist. Er ist Alec Markers älterer Bruder und stellt sich im Verlauf als Antagonist heraus. Geschichte Über seine Vergangenheit ist nicht viel bekannt - jedoch war er wohl schon als Jugendlicher sehr unabhängig von anderen. In seiner Kindheit wuchs er zusammen mit seinen Eltern und Alec auf - bis sich die Eltern scheiden ließen. Von da an lebten er und sein jüngerer Bruder bei seinem Vater. (wie er auf die Scheidung reagierte wird nicht erwähnt) Nach Abschluss der Schule stieg er in die Firma seines Vaters ein und erreichte eine Leitende Position. Enzea begegnet God's Gift das erste Mal (in Kapitel 2) im AngleMarker R&D Labor als dieser ihm Torri Feiji vorstellen will. Im Laufe der Story stellt sich heraus, dass er sehr interessiert daran war die Sealing Matryoshkas möglichst schnell nach God's Gifts Rückkehr zu erhalten. Hin und wieder begegnet er God's Gift im Labor, er ist jedoch auch schon auf dem Schulgelende aufgetaucht. Ein mal tut er dies, als gerader wieder ein Schüler zu einem Monster transformiert und God's Gift zusammen mit Narika, Fuuko und Alec das Monster zunächst fesselt. God's Gift plant das Monster zum Labor zu bringen, doch Enzea kommt mit Rus und Clau dazu. Er beordert die beiden das Monster zu eliminieren - was sie auch postwendent tun. Entsetzt will Alec wissen warum Enzea so etwas tut, doch dieser antwortet nur, dass es ohnehin unmöglich ist, dass sich ein Schüler der zu einem Monster wurde wieder zurückverwandeln kann. Chlotz schlägt vor die Eltern zu informieren, doch wieder würgt Enzea ihn ab und macht ihm klar, dass sie diese Sache lieber den Erwachsenen überlassen sollen. Ein weiteres Mal sieht man ihn, als Alec, Chlotz Genus und der Hauptcharakter zu Rhiod Marker wollen um mit diesem den großen Stellenabbau zu besprechen. Hier hatte er zuvor ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater. Sie spachen über die Hürden vor der legalisierten Veröffentlichung von Neo Ether, die Möglichkeit endlich unter dem Vorwand der teueren Massenproudunktion unnötige Stellen streichen zu können sowie dass die Unterstützung der Regierung nur eine Frage der Zeit war - angesichts dessen, dass alle wissen, dass die Welt ohne Neo Ether bald untergehen wird. Enzea schlägt seinem Vater vor eine Pressekonferrenz zu dem Massenabbau an Stellen zu geben, doch er glaubt, das nicht nötig zu haben, da sie ein wirtschaftliches Unternehmen und nicht die Wohlfahrt seien. Als Enzea auf Alec, Chlotz und God's Gift trifft, sagt er ihnen nur, dass er sie später treffen will, geht dann aber erst mal weg. Bei einem der nächsten Gespräche fragt er God's Gift ob er schon mal die Tür zum Himmel (Heaven's Door) gesehen habe, und was seine Ideale Welt sei. Enzeas wahre Intensionen Dann taucht Enzea zusammen mit Rhiod Marker, Alec sowie Rus und Clau im Pride Labyrinth auf - hier trifft God's Gift ihn auf der Ebende des Dusk Spawners - sie haben vor Neo Ether im gefärlichsten Labyrinth vorzuführen. Dies soll auch noch die letzten Zweifler von dem Produkt überzeugen. Jedenfalls lässt Enzea seinen Vater und Bruder das glauben. Jedoch macht er kurz darauf deutlich, dass sein eigentliches Ziel ist, die Welt von seiner Präsenz zu informieren. Er kündigt an, dass die Welt der Star God's sowie die seines Vaters nun vorbei seien. Enzea erklärt vor laufender Kamera, wie er sich seine Perfekte Welt vorstellt - eine Welt in der alle gleich sind. In Egaliterra, in der Geld keinen Wert mehr hat und alle gleich sind, würde er vom Pandora Labyrinth über diese Welt wachen. So würde er die Welt retten. Im nächsten Moment lässt er seinen Vater durch Clau töten. Alec ist daraufhin so wütend, dass er auf sie losgeht, doch chancenlos ist. Als er auf ihren Vorschlag eingeht die Neo Ether Dichte zu erhöhen, schaut Enzea zu ohne ihn vor den Folgen zu warnen - mehr noch, er verleitet ihn gerade dazu. Als Alec dabei ist zum Monster zu werden erklärt er Rus, dass er sich nicht darum kümmern müsse - Alec würde als Dusk Spawner übernehmen und mehr Dusk Energy produzieren. Hier offenbart Enzea, dass Menschen die zu viel Dusk Energy absobieren zu Monstern werden und dies die Methode ist wie er der Welt ewigen Frieden bringen wird. God's Gift tötet Alec und versiegelt ihn, damit hat Enzea nun genug Dusk Energy um das Pandora Labyrith zu erwecken, was er bald darauf tut. Im Pandora Labyrinth treffen sie ein letztes Mal auf Enzea - hier stellt er ihnen die Dark Mother vor, einen Dusk Spawner. Enzea bekämpft God' s Gift zu erst in einer Rüstung - als er diesen Kampf verliert - absorbiert er eine enorme Menge an Dusk Energy und transformiert zu einem Monster - jedoch behält er seinen Verstand und ist weiterhin in der Lage zu sprechen. Es gelingt God's Gift mit all seiner Kraft Enzea zu vernichten. Enzeas Traum von Egaliterra kommt nicht in Erfüllung und stirbt mit ihm. Persönlichkeit Enzeas auffälligste Charaktereigenschaft ist seine unerschütterliche Gelassenheit. Zunächst wirk er vertrauensvoll und freundlich. Er scheint mit seiner Arbeit bei AngelMarker Industries God's Gift im Kampf gegen die Dusk Spawner helfen zu wollen - doch sein wahrer Charakter ist weit verworrener. Enzea hat einen enormen Sinn dafür, dass alle gleich sind. Er hasst das herrschende System in Aterra in dem die Reichen und Mächtigen weit mehr Möglichkeiten haben als die Armen. Die Aufteilung des Sozialensystems in Schichten ist ihm ein Dorn im Auge und er sieht sich als der Auserwählte dies zu ändern. Für ihn verkörpert sein Vater (mit all seinem Einfluss und Geld) die Ungleichheit von Aterra. Somit tötet er ihn Symbolisch dafür, dass eine neue Ära beginnt. Seine Ära als Dusk God. In seiner Vorstellung/seinem Wahn werden alle Menschen gleich, wenn sie zu Monstern werden - denn so werden sie nicht mehr durch ihr Geld definiert oder ihren Status sondern alle folgen allein ihren tiefsten Begierden. Alle kehren zurück in ihre primitive Form, in der Intelligenz keine Rolle spiele. Er ist sehr zielstrebig und hält an seinen Idealen fest. Enzea ist ein egozentriker mit ausgeprägtem Größenwahn, der jedoch glaubt, alles was er tue sei für die Menschen gut und rette am Ende die Welt. Er ist nicht in der Lage mit anderen mitzufühlen, so ist es ihm wichtgiger, dass Alec Dusk Energy produziert als dass er ihn davon abhalten würde sich in ein Monster zu verwandeln - im Gegenteil, er scheint diesen Moment zu genießen. Für ihn ist es auch nichts böses was er den Menschen antut, für ihn ist es gleich ob sie zu Monstern werden wollen oder nicht. Er sieht sich als Retter, die die Menschen in ihre Reinste From zurückbringt. (Seiner Meinung nach verlieren sie auch nicht ihre Persönlichkeit sondern zeigen sie erst in dem sie sich von ihren Begierden leiten lassen und ihnen "treu" sind.) Er zeigt keinerlei Mitleid als sein Vater und sein Bruder sterben - er bleibt gelassen und hält an seinen Zielen fest. Ob er diese psychopathischen Charakterzüge von Beginn an hatte oder ob sie sich im Laufe seines Lebens auf Grund von z.B. für ihn traumatischen oder enttäuschenden Ereignissen entwickelt haben bleibt bis zu letzt unklar. Kampfstil Enzea verwendet meist magische Angriffe mit dem Element Dunkelheit, wie z.B. High Dusk Release. In seiner zweiten Form ist es ihm möglich Minions zu rufen, die er sobald man sie besiegt sofort wieder herbeiruft. Er hat keine Schwächen und ist daher ein harter Gegner - in beiden Formen. Die Werte beim zweiten Kampf übersteigen die des ersten. Damit nimmt die Kampfschwierigkeit zu. Im Vergleich zu Clau oder Alec ist er jedoch etwas langsamer. Für Infos über Dusk Enzea klicke hier: Bosstheme Bosstheme Zuvor bereits bei Clau&Rus sowie bei Alec zu hören, spielt dieses Thema auch beim ersten Kampf gegen ihn. Trivia * Alec bescheibt seinen Bruder als sehr reich * Laut ihm komme Alec nach seiner Mutter und er nach seinem Vater * Er beeinflusste neben anderen auch Alecs Persönlichkeit Navigation en:Enzea Marker Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Dusk Spawner